The Ruby
by frozen phoenix tears
Summary: Will is working late, again, and Elizabeth is home alone. What happens when pirates attack? And what do they want with Elizabeth? Read to find out! Please review. My first fanfic. Be nice.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first fanfic. Don't flame.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own any of the original characters to POTC, or the plot for the first one...obviously. But I DO own the The Ruby and the Crossback. They are my ships. You can't take them! MwaahhHH!!! mwaahhh!!! mwahhh cough cough lol.  
  
CH 1  
  
The sun was setting as Elizabeth slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Will was still not home yet. He often spent late hours in the blacksmith's shop designing and making more magnificent swords. Sometimes, Elizabeth swore he forgot that he had a pregnant wife all alone at home.  
  
Of course she was never really all alone. There were the maids and doormen, but they were all ill of company, and busy with their jobs around the house. She sat down on the bed, placing her hands over her stomach, and looked out the window facing the bay. Everything looked so peaceful, and so calm. Nothing was out of it's place.   
  
The streets were empty, as it was quickly growing darker with each passing moment. The sea was calm, and the waves were gently rolling in against the shore. The wind whistled past her window, and she got up to shut it. The baby inside her gave a small kick.  
  
"Shh...it's ok. Daddy will be home soon. He promised he would be," she told herself, more than the baby. She was getting very worried, and didn't like going to sleep without him being there.  
  
She kept staring out the window until the maid came in. She put the bed warmer in the fire and left without a word. Elizabeth missed the maids in her father's house. They had always seemed so much more cheerful...more talkative.  
  
Half an hour later, when Will still hadn't came, she called for the maid, and got into bed. Slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep....  
  
In the shop, Will was still hard at work. He felt his eyes beginning to sag, and then looked out the small in window at the corner of the shop into the alley. It was dark, and the stars shined clearly in the calm night sky.   
  
He rubbed his eyes, and began to put his things away. He took his time, as he didn't realize how late it actually was. Then he remembered an order that was due to be delivered early the next morning. Gillette was being promoted to Captain of the new ship that was to replace the Interceptor. Nobody knew what the name of that ship was, for Governor Swan chose to keep it as a secret until the ceremony.   
  
He had no sooner put everything away than he had to get it all back out again. All of his work was precise, and could not be done in such haste, so he to a small swig of rum, and went back to work.  
  
Then he heard a boom of cannons. He jumped at first, not realizing what it was. Then he stood up and grabbed a sword he had made only days before, and a small but sharp hatchet. He was grabbing his hat to leave when there was a pounding on the door, and then it burst open!  
  
Six mangy looking pirates stood in front of him with toothless grins on their faces.  
  
One of them shouted orders and the others began gathering all of the swords that were hanging over the shop.  
  
"Well, well, well....look 'a what we 'ave 'ere" the leader snarled.  
  
" 'Aye...Bootstrap."  
  
Will didn't know what to do. He could probably take on one stupid pirate...but six? They were backing him against a wall. All he could think of was his dearest Elizabeth.  
  
"Ahh...no. This be not Ole' Bootstrap. This 'ere be 'is whelp." Another one with a missing hand said.  
  
"Ahh...so this be the young Turner who we 'ear talk of in Tortuga," the leader said.  
  
Will didn't dare say anything.  
  
"What's wrong laddie? Cat got yer tongue?"  
  
Will looked the pirate in the eyes. He had a great bore a striking resemblance to the now dead, Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Where be ye little wife?"  
  
Will still opted to say nothing. He couldn't end up dead. He had Elizabeth...and their child to care for.  
  
"I said, where be yer wife," the pirate shouted, grabbing Wills wrist.  
  
"My wife does not concern you, or the rest of this dirty crew."  
  
"Aye. Fine. If that be the case. We'll find 'er ourselves," the a short little pirate said, grabbing some irons out of his pocket.  
  
"Yer might be able to get out of these," the pirate leader said chaining one side of the cuffs to a bar along the wall, "But I doubt it. Roots, go find the Misses. I think that she would probably be in their little house...right next to the Governors???" He smirked, "And in case ye be wonderin' where yer little wife 'as gone. Well she's gonna be in good care...of Captain Barbossa."  
  
"Barbossa is dead," Will retorted, struggling to get free of the irons that now kept him against the wall.  
  
The pirates laughed.  
  
"Aye. Barbossa of the Pearl is dead...but I'm still 'ere. You tell the Sparrow friend of yours that it's all his fault, and if he wants ye to get yer lovely little wife back, then 'e best be findin' the The Ruby. 'E knows why."  
  
"Ruby?" Will asked, not quite understanding why Jack needed to find a jewel.  
  
"Aye, The Ruby. Second fastest ship in the world. Second, to none other than the Black Pearl."  
  
The pirates laughed, and left without another word.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house, Elizabeth awoke hearing the noises in the bay below. She slowly got out of bed to look out the window, when the bedroom door swung open.  
  
She screamed when she saw three pirates armed with swords, and torches storm in.  
  
"Get away from me!!!" She shouted as she jumped onto the bed.  
  
The pirates grinned.  
  
"Aye' this e're must be the little wife."  
  
"What do you want with me??? I don't have anything. If my husband gets back...."  
  
"Aye. Yer beloved husband has already been taken care of," the short little pirate called Roots told her.  
  
"What?" She asked. Had they killed her husband? Taken him??  
  
"Like I said. Now come with us, and we promise we won't hurt you. Or," he added looking at her 7 months pregnant round stomach, "your precious little baby."  
  
A taller pirate grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the bed. He led her downstairs, past the dead bodies of her maids, and doorman, and out to the harbor.  
  
Soon, she was once again standing on the deck of a pirate ship. This ship was as big as the Dauntless and the woodwork was embossed with rubies of different sizes. On a wall she presumed was a type of cabin, the rubies formed the awful shape of a skull and cross bones.  
  
"What do you want with me?," she asked, ripping her hand away from the grimy pirate.  
  
"Aye' you'll 'ave to wait for the Captain to know that!" 


	2. 

Ch 2  
  
Back in the blacksmiths shop, a drunken Mr. Brown had came, and got Will free with the swing of an ax. Thankful he didn't lose his hand, he gathered his things, and ran to his house. Everywhere there were injured and dead bodies. Everything looked as it had 2 years earlier when the Black Pearl had attacked. When he got there, the front entrance hall was naked. All of the paintings, and statues were gone. Even the curtains were missing. The dead doorman was still lying where he had been shot, and there was a young maid near the steps lying motionless.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he called out, taking the steps 2 at a time, "Elizabeth, darling, where are you?"  
  
His heart was encased in worry. What if they had found her??? What if they had taken her? Or worse...killed her?  
  
He threw the door to the bedroom open, and stopped dead when it was empty. He ran up and down the hallway looking for her in nearly every room.. When he didn't find her, he went back to the bedroom, and dropped to his knees. Tears rolled down his cheek.   
  
He sat there for a good ten minutes, then straighten himself up and looked around the room. He needed a clue, any hint of where the pirates might've taken her and his unborn child. He only found a small dagger with rubies stuck into the handle in an intricate design.  
  
He slid it into his belt, and hurried down the steps, and down the dirt road to his father-in-law's house.  
  
"They've taken Elizabeth...again."  
  
"No....not again. What has that girl got herself into this time?" Governor Swan asked.  
  
Will shrugged, "We have to find her."  
  
"Well obviously," Norrington said as he strode into the room.  
  
Will glared at him. Norrington had been harsh to Will ever since the day Captain Sparrow escaped, and Elizabeth announced that she didn't love Norrington, and that it was Will she had her heart set on.  
  
"Governor, we've established a crew of saliors, and uniformed men to take the new ship out to search after her. Gillette won't be getting his ceremony quite yet, but he does indeed need the Crossback right now."  
  
"Yes, yes...." the Governor said wiping his brow with an embroidered silk handkerchief.   
  
Then Norrington turned to Will, "If YOU had been there, this might not have happened. She might not have been taken, and you might have been de..." he stopped, "....a hero."  
  
'Yeah right, a blacksmith, hero....right. He should be dead if he really cared about her,' Norrington was thinking.  
  
Will gave Norrington an icy glare, "I intended to be there. If it wouldn't have been for Gillette's swo.." he was cut off.  
  
"That's not good enough. You were supposed to take care of her! It's in your wedding vows. If it wouldn't have been for that ignorant pirate, Sparrow, I might've been Elizabeth's husband, and she DEFINITELY wouldn't be missing AGAIN" he brought up his hand to take a swing at Will, but then someone's dirty hand stopped him.  
  
"Now that's not very nice," the pirate with long black hair behind him said.  
  
Norrington ripped his hand away, and wiped it on his jacket.   
  
"Ahh.... Mr. Sparrow. I wondered when we'd be seeing you," Norrington said.  
  
"'Aye. Hello, Will."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"So I heard rumor that the Ruby was here. Did they take on captives?"  
  
"They took my daughter," the Governor said.  
  
"'Ah. I see. Well, she gets herself into quite a few sticky situations doesn't she?"  
  
All three of the men glared at him.  
  
"Jack. There's another Barbossa. He said that you need to.."  
  
"Aye, Will, I already know. I just thought that I'd better come here first, to take you, and whoever else doesn't want to see Elizabeth dead, with me."  
  
The men all froze.  
  
"We have arranged for the Crossback to go after her already. Your services are not needed, Mr. Sparrow."   
  
"Ahh...but they are. You see...without me, none of ye will ever see Elizabeth again. Besides I expect ye won't be gettin' far with that ship out in the bay...much to large to get near The Ruby."  
  
A/N: Ok, so I know it's not all that great so far, but no flames. This is my first FanFic. Trust me. It will get better. And if your not satisfied with my FanFic, check out my fictionpress stuff (name is fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS) You'll like that. I'm much better with characters that I OWN....lol! 


End file.
